


Under the Hide of Me

by Emrys_Seren



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Identity Porn, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emrys_Seren/pseuds/Emrys_Seren
Summary: When a case turns dangerous, Matt appoints himself Foggy's personal bodyguard. Foggy's not complaining - but he would like to know why Daredevil won't stop flirting with him.Not that he's complaining about that, either.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Under the Hide of Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286485) by [poisonivory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonivory/pseuds/poisonivory). 



> This work is inspired by the amazing work by Poisonivory, you should defiantly check it out. Also I would like to thank the author for giving me permission to podfic this. I have to say that I absolutely love these 2, they are adorkable. Enjoy. Update: I ended up having to fix the uploads due to them being suuuuper quiet. The first has been fixed and I'm working on getting the 2nd and 3rd up within the next couple of days. ^______^

[Emrys Seren](https://soundcloud.com/user-935525686-606798595) · [Under the HIde of Me by Poisonivory Part One.mp3](https://soundcloud.com/user-935525686-606798595/under-the-hide-of-me-by)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a case turns dangerous, Matt appoints himself Foggy's personal bodyguard. Foggy's not complaining - but he would like to know why Daredevil won't stop flirting with him.
> 
> Not that he's complaining about that, either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me just say, that I'm so happy that I was finally able to post this. We only have 1 chapter to go! Enjoy.

[Emrys Seren](https://soundcloud.com/user-935525686-606798595) · [Under the HIde of Me Part Two.mp3](https://soundcloud.com/user-935525686-606798595/under-the-hide-of-me-part-two)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter, and I'm happy to finally post this. Enjoy and remember to drop kudos to the originating author.

[Emrys Seren](https://soundcloud.com/user-935525686-606798595) · [Under the Hide of Me Part 3.mp3](https://soundcloud.com/user-935525686-606798595/under-the-hide-of-me-part-3)


End file.
